The Visaero Leauge
by RoyalKnight1
Summary: Full Summary inside, currently accepting OCs. Please Read and review, Rating may change as story goes on.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or Its characters, I make no claim to anything except my OCs**

Note: This is my first shot at a Pokémon fic and as this is a tournament setting I may need more characters than I can come up with, so I'd be happy to include a wide variety of different OC's from all the readers.

The Visaero League

A Pokémon Fan fiction by Royalknight1

Summary: Ah...The Visaero League, Trainers from around the world hope to one day receive the invite to this Tournament, but few ever really do. That is, until today; the invitations went to trainers all around the world. This time it shall be made public and be broadcast worldwide, thus making it the largest gathering of trainers in the Twenty-three years since the day the Visaero Cup was founded.

Chapter 1

Thomas Walker had just gotten home from the PokéMart when he was greeted by his two best friends, Jason and Alison; He walked with them inside, he yelled "Mom, I'm back" and then said to his friends "What's all the fuss about guys?" as he noticed they were looking very anxious and Jason in particular looked kind of hyper, but Thomas had just thought that's normal for him. Alison was the first to speak up "Tommy, did you check your mailbox today?" he shook his head "Nope, why?" this time Jason ran up to him "This is why" and he showed Thomas a piece of paper, but it wasn't just any normal piece of paper, it had the official seal of the Visaero League and was even signed by Gabriel Visaero, the founder of the League. "Wow…" Thomas was at a loss for words, then Jason started to laugh "I guess they finally recognized my talents in battle" then Thomas' Mom came downstairs "Hello Jason, Alison" she greeted Thomas' friends "'sup Mrs. Walker" Jason said, "Hello Ma'am" Alison greeted, then Thomas' Mother went to business, she walked over to Thomas and said "You got a letter, Dear" He looked up dumbfounded "Huh…?" she handed it to him, it had the same seal as Jason's, Thomas the proceeded to open it up and then he read the letter without noticing the two pieces of paper falling out…

_Dear Lucky Trainer_

_Congratulations on receiving this invitation to The Visaero League._

_You were chosen for your ability in battle shown in the pre-screening mini-tournament we hosted a month ago…_

"Holy crap" Thomas exclaimed "They hosted it?" he thought for a second and then said "It was a mini-tournament?" he turned to Jason "How many people were at the Black Rose tournament?" Jason sat next to Thomas then said "Ten-thousand I think" Thomas proceeded to snort then sputter "T-ten thousand!?" _If that was where they were judging the trainers…there's got to be a lot of them getting these…_He then continued to read the letter…

…_we understand the surprise and the confusion you must be experiencing do to the fact that normally this is a tournament known only to a select few and we do not send invitations to everyone, only the 'Best of the best', but during the screening process we noticed the term 'Best of the best' doesn't apply to these select trainers anymore as a staggering 85% of the former Visaero league participants were defeated in this mini-tournament. We will also be broadcasting this year's tournament worldwide in an attempt to showcase the tournament in a positive way as well as display our selected trainer's talents for the world to see, Trainer, be ready for battle One week from today, go to the boat dock on that day and you shall see a cruise ship with the seal of the tournament, that will take you there. The tickets are enclosed with this letter. Once again, Congratulations on receiving this letter and good luck in the tournament._

_Gabriel Visaero_

Underneath that was his signature to prove this was authentic. Thomas was ecstatic at that moment "Where are the tickets Mom?" he asked, now sounding just as hyper as Jason looked, she smiled and said "Look by your feet" he did as told and then went completely red "Oops" Jason broke into a fit of laughter and Alison just smiled, he picked them up and then thought _What am I going to do for a week…_"I guess I could train, not that it would take a week" he muttered to no one in particular, but Jason heard, guess you could call it selective hearing, "Anxious now aren't we Thomas?" Thomas then blushed even harder "S-so what…aren't you?" Jason laughed then said "Yeah, but I'm confident enough that I'm not starting to freak out like you" that speech earned him a light punch in the arm by Alison "Leave him alone Jason" then she looked over at Thomas and said "You could come over to my house and we could train together" he then got up and said "Sounds like a plan, for today at least."

Before the two could leave Thomas' mother stopped them "Alison" she abruptly stopped and turned "Yes Ma'am?" _Ever the polite one_ Thomas chuckled, Thomas' mother then continued "Your Father told me to give this to you before he went out" she then handed her a letter that looked like the one she handed Thomas, "No way" Thomas muttered "You got one too?" Alison then held the letter in a crushing embrace and said "Let's go" the two then ran to Alison's house with renewed vigor to train and prepare for the Tournament. Jason blinked once, then twice and said "W-wait for me guys!" and he had to jog to catch up.

(Note: So, here it is. I'm accepting Oc's from anyone willing to donate…heh…but seriously, I need more than three trainers for the tournament so im not just accepting, I'm asking)

Also here's the classic line…

Please R&R

One more thing; please excuse any mistakes I was unable to catch.


End file.
